


You and Me Could Burn This City Down

by Evilkitten3



Category: Original Work, Toxic Butterfly
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Queer Character of Color, Canon Trans Character, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Interspecies Romance, Species Dysphoria, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilkitten3/pseuds/Evilkitten3
Summary: Kagura had made a human body in order to understand their emotions, but she's always blown away by how much Nikolai makes her feel.





	You and Me Could Burn This City Down

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I dunno what I'm doing, but I wanted to write something for my OCs again… This was supposed to be a quick, cute drabble. It turned into sex. I don't know how or why, but I love these two and I love this ship, so here's this, I guess. Also, they're like eighteen or nineteen here or something.

The decision to "become" human was one that, deep down, Kagura had always imagined she'd eventually regret. That hadn't stopped her, of course, and she quite liked her new body. It was small and lithe, and the skin was smooth and dark, but the hair was her favorite thing. It was… _textured_ , that seemed the best word for it, and it hovered around her head like a cloud – an Afro, Mai had called it. She could do other things with it too, but she liked the "Afro". She liked the way it looked on her, she liked the way it felt when she ran her fingers through it – she liked the way it felt when _Nikolai_ ran her fingers through it.

Nikolai was practically her polar opposite, physically – her hair was silky and red and fell straight, just past her chin, and she had bangs. Two locks of hair looked a little like a crab's claw, and Kagura reminded her of it as often as Nikolai reminded her that she was short. Nikolai's skin was different too, as pale as Kagura's was dark. When Kagura had made her body, with the help of the priest who'd given her the human name she now went by, everyone in the area had been dark – different shades of brown, in more colors than Kagura had ever known people could be. There had been people who were pale like Nikolai, but they had stayed away from the poor village where the priest had lived, and Kagura had only seen them a couple of times. And anyway, they weren't like Nikolai at all – pale, but not the same _kind_ of pale. Kagura loved her own skin, but she liked it best against Nikolai's, when they held hands and when they held each other, when they pressed their bodies and lips together.

They were _shaped_ differently too. Kagura was short and her muscles, while defined, did not make her look particularly stocky. Nikolai was tall and her muscles stood out even without flexing. Kagura's chest was small (and she liked it that way – big breasts had – and still did – seemed inconvenient), and Nikolai's was– well, not _huge_ , the way Mikasa and Kotomi's were, nor even as large as Mai's when she wore a normal bra, but Nikolai's chest was larger than Kagura's, large enough to draw attention.

"Hormones," Nikolai had told her once. "I like my body, for the most part, and I don't particularly feel the need to change everything, but I wanted to make sure people know damn well I'm a girl, and people like to look at boobs." And she had been completely correct – people _looked_ at Nikolai, and she liked the attention. "They can look, but they can't touch," she'd said.

"That's my job," Kagura had replied with a tiny smile, and Nikolai had roared with laughter before hoisting her by the waist and kissing her, right there in the hallway.

And that was how it was. They taunted each other frequently, but no matter how harsh the words might have seemed to someone else, they both somehow knew exactly how far they could go before it stopped being playful teasing. They'd never crossed that line, not even during legitimate arguments (most about what to do when something went wrong, because Kagura always opted to wait and think and Nikolai always jumped right into action, and they were pretty close to even in who was most frequently right), and Kagura was fairly certain they never would.

She rolled over to look at her girlfriend's sleeping face, only to find Nikolai's eyes already blinking away sleep.

"Mornin', babe," Nikolai grinned, and Kagura kissed her fervently, stopping only to change their positions so she was in Nikolai's lap and going right back to kissing her.

"Morning," she said back, and Nikolai laughed. In books, as Mai had said, people's laughs were lies – real people didn't have beautiful storybook laughs, and you couldn't trust those who did. Nikolai's laugh was always loud, and it came straight from her belly. Kagura's wasn't even really a laugh – more of a soft exhale of air from her nose.

"It's Saturday," Nikolai breathed. "No school."

"Mm," Kagura generally didn't bother with words when they weren't necessary, and they weren't, here. Instead, she allowed Nikolai to reverse their positions and leaned back against the pillow as her girlfriend kissed her way down Kagura's throat, down her breasts and stomach, all along the insides of her thighs. In dirty books, which Kagura rarely read but had looked at a couple of times out of curiosity, this was apparently considered "teasing", but neither one of them had ever seen it like that. They just liked each other's bodies, and they liked reminding one another of that as well. Occasionally, Kagura would wonder if it was okay for her to be in this body – in this creation she'd made for herself. She wasn't sure it counted as real. Nikolai would kiss her face and ask if she could feel it, and if she could then it was real. And if she couldn't, then Nikolai would kiss her until she could, and it was still real. Nikolai sometimes hated her body, especially the lower half, and Kagura had nothing that would make it better so she just held her in her arms and told her she loved her and together they waited for it to pass.

But now Kagura was sure she was herself, and Nikolai wasn't thinking about how her body wasn't quite the way she wanted it to be. Now, they touched one another and loved one another, and Kagura asked Nikolai how she wanted to do this – not with words, but with a glance towards Nikolai's nightstand, which had a strap-on in on of the drawers, and Nikolai responded with a pleased smirk before allowing Kagura to flip them over once more. When Nikolai wrapped her legs around Kagura's waist and kissed her again and again and again, Kagura thought to herself that there was no word in any human language to describe the feeling she felt towards the woman she loved. There were words, yes, like "love", and words like that explained parts of it, but there was nothing that quite explained how and _what_ Kagura felt.

The closest was "fire", because that was who Nikolai was, ultimately. Fire was the magic she wielded, the color of her hair, the burning in her eyes, the words that rolled off her tongue, and it was the only word Kagura thought could come close to describing every single thing she felt when she looked at Nikolai, when she touched her or thought of her. Nikolai was fire, and Kagura was the wind that helped her spread her flame.

Separately, they were both powerful, in magic and basic combat, but together there was nothing they could not do. Kagura looked down at her girlfriend, and Nikolai looked up at _her_ girlfriend, and they both remembered what Nikolai had said after in the aftermath of their school's tournament, when Kagura had been in shock not only because she'd _lost_ in the semifinals but because the one who'd bested her had been utterly crushed in the final round. It was the first time Nikolai had really spoken to her, because their fight had had too much action for many words.

"You fought good," Nikolai had said. "Nearly beat me. I told myself I was gonna ask you out once I won the tournament, but Mai kinda kicked my ass."

"I saw that," Kagura had replied. "And I underestimated you. I will win, next time." She had expected Nikolai to be offended, but the other girl had just laughed.

"I'll look forward to that, then," she'd winked, and turned to leave, but before she left she turned over her shoulder to make one last comment. "You're tough, and I am too, but I think we'd make a good team, you and me." From what little had been said during their fight, Kagura had been certain that they would get along like a house on fire, and she said so. Nikolai had only laughed harder. "Could burn this whole place to the ground," she'd agreed.

One month later, Nikolai had asked her to grab some lunch with her, and Kagura hadn't realized it was a date at all until Kotomi, laughing, had told her what exactly a date was. One date had turned into two, and two to three, and so on, and suddenly Kagura had realized that none of the books Mai had lent her on human emotions could explain the fire Nikolai lit within her.

"Love" is a good word, Kagura thought to herself, but she liked "fire" better.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: And… that's it. I guess. Tell me what you thought, please! Kitty out.


End file.
